


The White Violin

by dominguixcidio



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, References to Depression, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominguixcidio/pseuds/dominguixcidio
Summary: Creemos saber quiénes somos, pero no es así, no hasta que algo malo llega a pasarnos y entonces todas las cosas inútiles desaparecen y quedamos con lo que somos en realidad...





	1. Azul

Estaban corriendo, y al principio, él creyó que escapaban de algo...

Supo que ese no era el caso cuando ella se giró a sonreírle, lo hizo de una forma radiante y cegadora, si de por sí era eclipsante cuando sonreía era todo un espectáculo. Cinco prometía jamás cansarse de ella y su sonrisa.

—¡Vamos, Cinco, apresúrate!—Exclamó mientras reía levemente, él asintió algo embobado, muy absorto en ella y su vestido floreado que se movía al compás del viento y dejaba sus piernas pálidas y cremosas al descubierto.

—¡Será mejor que corras más rápido que yo, Vanya!—Advirtió con una sonrisa picara mientras se trasladaba por el espacio con ayuda de sus dones, mientras que ella se giraba nuevamente y atajando su sombrero se apresuraba a correr con todo lo que sus piernas daban, tropezando levemente en ocasiones por la euforia y adrenalina que aquel simple juego proporcionaba.

Antes, Cinco habría criticado aquel estúpido juego del gato y del ratón, pero ahora, jugarlo con ella, se sentía como el mismísimo paraíso. La arena estaba tibia cuando se metía bajo la planta de sus pies y mientras corría podía ver su delgada figura curvilínea alejarse y casi perderse en aquel cielo azul profundo de verano, su cabello se movía y su risa parecía hacer eco en aquella playa vacía. Él nunca se sintió tan vivo, tan libre... tan feliz y completo.

—¡Rápido, Quentin!—Se burló mientras él negaba suavemente, divertido y algo incrédulo.

Vanya insistía en llamarle Quentin, como no tenía nombre y no estuvo presente cuando su madre les otorgó uno a cada uno, ella decidió ponerle aquél nombre. 

Con determinación y activando su salto por el espacio la atrapó desde atrás, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura y deteniéndola, ella no paraba de reírse mientras se dejaba ser manejable entre sus brazos, casi derritiéndose junto a su cuerpo.

—Te atrapé—susurro mientras ella quitaba su sombrero playero con ayuda de su mano y dejaba que el viento se lo llevase, con mejillas ruborizadas y ojos brillantes se giró a verle, lucía feliz y plena.

—Lo hiciste—aceptó, y sus palabras sonaron más profundas, como si escondieran un significado doloroso. 

—Ya me hiciste jugar éste juego, ¿satisfecha?—Cuestionó mientras la soltaba, pero antes de separarse ella negó y tomando sus brazos con sus manos los puso alrededor suyo nuevamente.

—No me sueltes nunca, Cinco—susurró mientras se acomodaba en su pecho, luciendo pequeña y vulnerable, a veces se olvidaba que lo era, que era distinta, diferente a él.

Ella era frágil.

—Vanya...

—Solo... veamos el atardecer—pidió mientras se giraba a contemplar el sol en el horizonte de aquel mar cristalino, Cinco, sin poder negarle nada, aceptó mientras se acomodaba en la arena, con el cuerpo de Vanya recostada entre sus piernas—. Es tan tranquilo aquí—comentó sonando ausente, Cinco asintió, cerrando levemente sus ojos al sentir una fresca brisa que lo llenó de calma.

—Lo es, siempre tenía entre mis planes viajar por el mundo y recorrer diferentes escenarios turísticos—confesó con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando un pasado dónde se mantenía encerrado en su cuarto estudiando y escuchando la melodía que aquel dulce violín provocaba.

—¿De verdad? No tenía idea—murmuró, acurrucándose en su pecho y mirando como el sol se ocultaba lentamente, luciendo de un naranja rojizo.

—Claro que no, era bastante reservado, la única que se podía meter bajo mi piel por alguna razón eras tú—admitió mientras rememoraba las pocas veces que había hablado durante su infancia, mientras recordaba las veces que se escabullía fuera del salón de música y se escondía para escucharla tocar, mientras la miraba discretamente y recordaba ciertos patrones y manías que Vanya había adquirido con el pasar del tiempo y que quizás ni ella misma lo sabía.

—Sabes que ésto no es real, ¿verdad?—Después de un tiempo dijo, alejándose de su pecho y sentándose de forma erguida, mientras le miraba tristemente.

Ah, él recordaba esa mirada hueca y vacía, apagada y como si fuera un abismo infinito, Vanya siempre la tenía de pequeña.

—¿Quieres caminar?—Termino preguntando mientras se levantaba, ella asintió mientras él le daba su mano, ayudándola a levantarse caminaron juntos mientras él apretaba su mano fuertemente.

Recordó tomar la mano de Vanya una vez, fue cuando su madre le revisó una carie que tenía en una muela en la sala de la enfermería y mientras le atendía Cinco, que pasaba por allí, al escucharla se adentró y al ver el miedo en sus ojos le tomó de la mano para darle confort.

Algo cambió entre ellos luego de eso.

—Tu mano es cálida—Vanya susurró, sacándolo de sus recuerdos, él sonrío levemente.

—Me costó mucho atraparte, a veces te notas tan lejos de mí—aceptó mientras apretaba su pequeña y delicada mano aún más, temeroso, él no quería que ésto terminara.

—Cinco...—ella susurró mientras se detenía, haciendo que él se detuviese también, negando.

—Solo un poco más, por favor—suplicó, observándola detalladamente, recordando lo último que vio de ella aquél día que decidió irse.

—Si me vieras nuevamente, ¿qué me dirías?—Preguntó mientras sin darse cuenta, ella había soltado su mano y retrocedido algunos pasos.

—Nunca fue suficiente, el tiempo que pasamos juntos... nunca fue suficiente—reconoció con tristeza, bajando la mirada hacia la falsa arena en aquél falso mundo, una mano cálida le tomó de su mejilla e hizo que levantara su rostro.

Vanya le sonrío dulcemente, al igual que lo hizo aquella noche antes de que él se fuera, cuando durmieron juntos porque sus pesadillas eran demasiado espeluznantes para que pudiera hacerle frente sola. 

—Dijiste que volverías a mí, así que hazlo, regresa a mí nuevamente—pareció ordenar, y sus palabras lo hicieron regresar al pasado, a aquella tarde cuando le comentó sobre sus planes de viajar en el tiempo; recuerda su rostro fruncido lleno de dudas e inseguridad, su inquietud cuando le hizo jurar que regresara, que no se fuera por mucho tiempo, que volviera a ella...

—Lo estoy intentando—susurró, algo decaído y desanimado, casi derrotado.

—Entonces no te detengas—cantó mientras besaba su mejilla—, es momento de que me vaya.

—Vanya, espera...

 

_____

 

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, Cinco se encontraba nuevamente en la monotonía de aquel mundo destruido y hecho pedazos, con un suspiro profundo giro su cabeza a un costado para encontrar a Dolores recostada contra una de las pocas paredes en pie.

—Hoy lo haré mejor que ayer—prometió mientras observaba a la mujer.

—Eso veremos...—Dolores pareció burlarse de él.

Ya le mostraría, pensó con fastidio, les mostraría a todos y regresaría a impedir toda ésta locura.


	2. Ruina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya siente las cosas de una forma distinta al resto, parecen amplificarse dentro de su pequeño cuerpo, dejándola desgastada...

Vanya temía convertirse adicta a Cinco...

Lo supo una tarde, dónde se encontraban compartiendo tiempo estudiando, Cinco explicándole algunas ecuaciones mientras ella le enseñaba sobre algunos músicos violinistas, todo iba genial hasta que la alarma sonó, indicando una misión. 

Cuando Cinco se fue prometiendo regresar fue cuando supo cuán arruinada estaba por él, por su presencia, su compañía, su inteligencia, todo. Para tener apenas trece años aquello se sintió como el fin del mundo, ¿cómo ella podía sentir tales cosas por su hermano? Y aunque no fuera de la misma sangre,aunque fueran adoptados, aún así, ante la ley y debido a su padre eran vistos como hermanos. Le revolvió el estómago un poco, le hizo sudar sus manos y querer llorar.

¿Estaba mal para ella sentir eso por él?

No lo sabía, tampoco quería saberlo, solo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo.

 

_____

 

Difícilmente ella creía que su padre no sabía sobre sus escapadas nocturnas.

Luego de que todos regresaran de su misión, aún si estaban agotados, luego de ducharse y arreglarse cada uno se escabullo en el silencio de la noche hacia lo desconocido. Entre risitas y susurros saliendo con cautela por las ventanas de sus habitaciones que desembocaban con la escalera de incendios, por dónde todos se bajaron precavidamente para luego correr bajo el cielo estrellado.

—¡Esto va a ser genial!—Klaus exclamó con evidente emoción mientras bajaba de la escalera con un salto y se reía, a su lado, Ben suspiró e intentó calmarlo.

—Ya cállate si no quieres que nos atrapen—Diego espetó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía su ceño.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo y apúrense—Luther demandó mientras era seguido por una sonriente Allison.

Vanya se río levemente cuando a su lado Cinco rodó sus ojos y susurró un—. Mandón—por lo bajo antes de tomarla de la mano y alcanzar a sus demás hermanos.

A su alrededor la escasa gente adulta que pasaba los miraba interrogantes, pues seguro que ver a un grupo de pre-adolescentes rondando las calles a esa hora no era común, aunque nadie se interpuso en su camino o dijo algo. Eso al menos tranquilizó a una muy agitada Vanya, pues ella no era de hacer cosas como escaparse de su hogar, eso lo hacían sus hermanos, mirando a Cinco se dio cuenta de porque aceptó ir ésta vez con ellos.

—Voy a comer tantas rosquillas que me vomitaré encima—Klaus pareció prometer mientras su mirada se iluminaba a ver el restaurante en una esquina, a su lado Diego puso mala cara mientras que Ben reía.

—¿Alguien ha pensado en cómo pagaremos?—Ben de repente pareció cuestionarse mientras el grupo se detenía a metros de llegar a su destino, Luther parecía avergonzado por no haber pensado aquello, mientras que Klaus ya estaba haciendo una rabieta.

—Con dinero, claro está—Cinco pareció decir de mala gana mientras sacaba un fajo de dinero de uno de sus bolsillos, Diego silbó mientras miraba el fajo verde con sorpresa, incluso Vanya parpadeó algo incrédula.

—¡Ese es mi hermano!—Klaus exclamó mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, Cinco se zafó mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De dónde conseguiste eso?—Para consternación de todos Allison preguntó, frunciendo su ceño y cruzando sus brazos, luciendo intimidante y letal.

—¿Importa? La procedencia ciertamente es dudosa pero todo depende de tí, Alls, ¿quieres comer rosquillas o no?—Cinco se mofó mientras le miraba con esa superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Cinco, te lo está preguntando amablemente—como caballero en blanca armadura Luther salió en defensa de su querida, Cinco rodó sus ojos nuevamente y Vanya se río suavemente, Diego también comenzaba a lucir molesto.

—¿Podemos simplemente entrar y comer las malditas rosquillas?—Klaus se quejó mientras a su lado Ben asentía.

—Cállate, Klaus, ¿no ves qué nuestro gran líder ha preguntado algo?—Se burló Diego, poniéndose al lado de Cinco y tocándose los bolsillos dónde guardaba sus cuchillos, como si dos bandos estuvieran creándose.

—¿Podemos hacer ésto en otra ocasión? Realmente creo que están exagerando las cosas—Ben decidió tomar la palabra, sorprendiendo un poco al grupo, pues él no era de muchas palabras.

—Cinco, solo dame unos cuantos billetes y mientras ustedes resuelven sus problemas yo voy a por mis rosquillas, ¿qué tal les suena?—Klaus propuso mientras intentó meter su mano en el bolsillo de Cinco, quien con un manotazo lo hizo retroceder.

—¡Nadie va a tocar el dinero!—Luther fue quien exclamó, Diego ya se encontraba jugando su cuchillo favorito para el momento.

—Escuché el rumor-

—¡La, la, la, la!—Klaus comenzó a cantar mientras se alejaba junto con Ben, quien comenzó a negar.

—Te conviene no terminar esa oración, Allison, o tendrás clavado un cuchillo en medio de tu garganta—Diego amenazó, haciendo que Luther se pusiera delante de la fémina.

—Di eso de nuevo y prometo que ese cuchillo será puesto en medio de tú garganta—pareció prometer mientras apretaba sus manos, convirtiéndolas en puños, Vanya estaba a punto de correr junto con Klaus y Ben a esa altura.

—Adelante, quiero verte intentarlo—con una sonrisa presuntuosa Diego desafió.

—Oh, podríamos resolver ésto como personas civilizadas—Cinco planteó luciendo cansado—, Luther, deja de ser una reina del drama, y tú, Diego, deja de utilizar éstos momentos para probar que eres el mejor—expuso mientras fruncía sus labios, sonando disgustado.

—¿Entonces por qué no simplemente nos dice de dónde lo conseguiste?—Luther espetó.

—¿Qué más da, Luther? Es sólo dinero—Cinco replicó mientras miraba hacia el cielo, como si rezara por alguna intervención divina.

—No es solo dinero, Cinco, y lo sabes—Allison añadió mientras se posaba al lado de Luther nuevamente.

—Guau, pero mira nada más, ¡si tienes cerebro!—Diego se jacto, logrando que Cinco sonriera levemente y Luther se enfadara.

—Listo, te lo has buscado—sentencio mientras avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia Diego, quien sonriente comenzó a girar su cuchillo maestralmente en su mano, esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

Vanya cerró sus ojos mientras Cinco parecía mirar su reloj en la muñeca con desinterés, Allison puso sus ojos en blanco y antes de que sus dos hermanos pelearan por cuarta vez en el día una rosquilla lanzada en la mejilla de Luther disuadió a los sujetos de pelear.

—¿Q-Qué demonios...?

—¡Le dí! Te dije que le iba a dar, ahora me debes ese cómic—se jactó Klaus mientras hablaba con la boca llena, Ben suspiró antes de mirar a sus demás hermanos desde las puertas cristalinas de Griddy's Doughnouts.

—La señora dijo que nos podía regalar unas cuántas donas, si no se apresuran Klaus se las comerá todas—contó mientras Klaus parecía realizar lo dicho y corría hacia dentro nuevamente mientras que gritaba: ''¡me las comeré todas, toditas!"

—¿Por qué?—Cinco inquirió confuso.

—Porque Klaus le mintió diciendo que somos niños escapados de un orfanato—Ben contó, sonando algo culpable y avergonzado, Diego se carcajeó ante eso.

—Oh, genial—Allison comentó mientras caminaba al local sonriente, dejando a un confuso Luther tras suyo.

—¿Entonces, eso es todo?—Se jacto Cinco mientras se giraba a guiñarle un ojo Vanya, quien se ruborizó.

—Claro que no, Cinco, aún debes explica-

—Se lo robé a papá, ¿está bien? De su caja fuerte—formuló al ver que no llegaría a ninguna parte con Luther.

—¿Cómo supiste la contraseña?—Replicó mientras Diego se adelantaba y se adentraba al local también.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar sin cerebro?—Cinco replicó con burla.

—Eres insoportable—Luther escupió mientras seguía sin moverse de su lugar, desde su posición Vanya observó a Cinco comenzar a irritarse.

—Pero obtuviste lo que querías, ahora, ¿me dejas engullir donas hasta contraer diabetes?—Cuestionó en un gruñido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba su mentón de forma desafiante.

—Yo... supongo que sí, pero debes devolver el dinero—advirtió.

—Como sea.

—Lo digo en serio, Cinco, si papá se entera-

—Descuida, no lo hará, le dejé unos billetes falsos a cambio—se justificó mientras palmeaba su bolsillo donde el fajo se encontraba.

—¡Cinco!—Exclamó mientras el nombrado lo rodeaba y tomando la mano de Vanya la arrastraba hacia el local.

—¿De verdad le robaste a papá?—Vanya susurró a Cinco, quién le miró con algo parecido al cariño antes de negar con una sonrisa divertida.

—Claro que no, digo, no es que no pueda... lo gané apostando en algunos juegos ilegales—explicó mientras entraban y localizaban a sus hermanos engullendo una torre de rosquillas como si no hubiera mañana, desde la posición de Vanya y Cinco sus hermanos realmente lucían como unos muertos de hambre.

Ambos sintieron vergüenza ajena.

—¿Cómo te dejan entrar?—Curiosa Vanya cuestionó, desviando la atención de sus hermanos.

—Tengo mis métodos—dijo, haciéndose el misterioso mientras caminaba hacia sus hermanos, tomando asiento junto a Ben, Vanya se sentó a su lado.

—Oh, Cinco, ¿qué haré contigo?—Se burló mientras tomaba una rosquilla bañada en chocolate.

—Aguantarme, supongo—luciendo algo desanimado el contrario dijo, tomando una rosquilla simple y luciendo repentinamente ausente.

¿Qué te parece si te amo?, pensó número siete, sin embargo, decidió no decirlo.

 

_____

 

El tiempo pasó y ella sentía que se ahogaba cada vez más y más, sus sentimientos la asfixiaban, el nudo en su garganta crecía y dolía. Aunque seguía pasando tiempo con Cinco, ahora era menor, mientras sus hermanos se encontraban ocupados salvando el mundo, pasando de un entrenamiento a otro, Vanya comenzó a ser asistida por tutores privados, institutrices que le enseñaban sobre diferentes materias además de un profesor de música para perfeccionar su forma de tocar con el violín. Se sintió algo abrumada, sin saber como equilibrar sus horarios, apenas encontrando tiempo libre para hojear alguno que otro libro por mero gusto.

La peor tragedia quizás fue no poder estar mucho tiempo junto a Cinco...

Era extraño para ella, aquél sentimiento de extrañar y necesitar, se sentía ajeno y hasta en cierto punto desagradable. Lo odiaba, detestaba y aborrecía, le entraba ganas de sacárselos de encima, pero no podía.

—¿Me prestas tu cepillo?—Sacándola de sus pensamientos Klaus cuestionó, interrumpiendo en la privacidad de su habitación mientras tomaba al nombrado sin siquiera esperar a una confirmación.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?—Confundida preguntó, tomando su almohada pequeña rosa hacia sí, abrazándola en un vano intento de confort.

—No querrás saberlo—replicó mientras se reía de esa forma suya tan maníaca, a Vanya le gustaba, lo hacía lucir excéntrico.

—Oye, Klaus... —llamó tentativamente, deteniéndolo frente a la puerta, haciendo que el nombrado se girase curioso, pues pocas eran las veces que número siete le decía algo—. ¿Alguna vez sentiste qué querías tanto algo que no podías explicarlo con palabras?

—Hmm, bueno... a veces, cuando Ben me esconde las barras de chocolate que le robo a Diego no sé como describirlo, ¡y eso qué yo amo mucho esas barras!—Exclamó, luciendo algo irritado mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de su cepillo de cerdas, Vanya sonrío suavemente mientras negaba desde su lugar, ciertamente Klaus era todo un personaje.

—Ahora sé porque Diego nunca encuentra sus chocolates—susurró divertida mientras miraba como los dedos de sus manos jugaban nerviosamente con su almohada pequeña, antes de siquiera poder decir algo más sintió que alguien la abrazaba.

—No estés triste, Vanya, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para expresar tus sentimientos—le consoló, ella se hundió en el abrazo, lo cuál era algo incómodo y totalmente nuevo para ella.

—Gracias, Klaus—agradeció mientras se permitía cerrar sus ojos.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

Una voz familiar y que sonaba ciertamente molesta cuestionó, Klaus se separó al instante de Vanya, sonriendo nerviosamente hacia un molesto Cinco que se encontraba de brazos cruzados bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Oops, mi señal para marcharme, gracias por el cepillo—excusándose expresó antes de rodear con cuidado a un enojado Cinco e irse pitando por el pasillo.

—¿Por qué lo estabas abrazando?—Demandó mientras cerraba la puerta y se giraba a verla con enfado.

—Me estaba consolando... creo —torpemente explicó, jugando con uno de los hilos sueltos de su almohadón.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? Acaso algui-

—Tranquilo, Cinco, no pasó nada —riendo levemente le calmó, notando el rostro aproblemado del contrario ceder y relajarse, con precaución Cinco se sentó en la esquina de su cama.

—Pero-

—¿Acaso quieres ser tú quién me abrace?—Le interrumpió, sin saber de dónde sacó el coraje para hacerlo, Cinco pareció volverse más serio luego de sus palabras.

—Sí, siempre—respondió al acto—, pero, Vanya, no sabré como consolarte adecuadamente si no me dices lo que anda mal—pragmático como era explicó.

—¿Por qué no puedes simplemente abrazarme?—Vanya se quejó mientras bajaba su vista nuevamente, sabiendo que no podría decirle que él era la causa de su malestar, pero que si le abrazaba quizás podría hacerla sentir mejor.

—Porque me haría sentir peor—honesto declaró, Vanya a veces envidiaba esa parte suya, esa parte que no se cohibía al mostrar sus sentimientos.

—Cinco...

—¿No confías en mí?—Sonando algo desgarrado y traicionado cuestionó mientras se alejaba un poco, Vanya lo detuvo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y negaba.

—Los hermanos no pueden contarse todo—admitió algo ruborizada por la repentina cercanía de Cinco, quien quedó a centímetros de su rostro.

—No eres mi hermana... —susurró, no sonando hostil pero aún así, lastimando un poco a Vanya —, digo, no te veo como una hermana, somos todos adoptados—se enmendó mientras se alejaba un poco, luciendo algo culpable.

—Pero somos familia igual—declaró ella, logrando que Cinco hiciera una mueca, disgustado.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que ésto no es-

—Lo es para mí, quizás no sea perfecta y esté llena de defectos pero... es nuestra familia, Cinco, y si no crees que sea una entonces nómbrame una familia que sea perfecta—desafió mientras fruncía sus labios, recostándose por el cabezal de madera de su cama mientras observaba a un conflictivo Cinco.

—Algún día, Vanya, nos vas a dar una patada en el culo a todos—decidió decir mientras sonreía suavemente.

—Solo estaba exponiendo echos—sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada susurró, mirando nuevamente sus manos.

—Justamente por eso es que me gustas tanto, eres inocente y ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que causas—se jactó con una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia, como si supiera un secreto que ella no.

—No sé como tomarme tus palabras—admitió algo molesta, logrando que el contrario riera levemente.

—Con humor, siempre tómalas con humor, porque de otra forma te comerías tu cerebro pensando—se burló con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

—Cinco, no me gusta cuando-

—Hago bromas que contienen la palabra cerebro, lo sé, ufff, ¿por qué eres tan sensible?—Pareció quejarse sonriente, logrando que Vanya le tirara su almohadón a modo de venganza por sus palabras.

—¿Y tú por qué eres tan molesto?—Se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Cinco, quién tenía el almohadón entre sus manos ahora le sonrió coquetamente.

—Es parte de mi encanto—expresó con altanería, mientras perfilaba su mandíbula con aire petulante, Vanya puso sus ojos en blanco.

—¿Según quién?

—Mis fans, obviamente, recibo varias cartas de admiradoras diciendo lo encantador que soy—contó, logrando debilitar la defensa de Vanya, pues ella no estaba al tanto de eso.

—Deben de estar ciegas, entonces—se burló superficialmente, aunque por dentro, sus inseguridades aumentaron.

Aunque luego de eso, Vanya debe admitir sentirse mejor, aún con la información de que Cinco recibía cartas e incluso regalos por parte de admiradoras.

 

_____

 

A veces, cuando estaba en la sala de música, tocando su violín con tanta pasión que cerraba sus ojos y se desconectaba de su realidad, al volverlos abrir Cinco aparecía en la sala mientras aplaudía con fervor. Pogo y Grace no siempre podían ser su audiencia, así que en escasas oportunidades, Cinco lo era.

El tiempo pasaba y Vanya sabía como disimular lo que sentía, como ahogar sus sentimientos en vez de así misma con ellos, como fingir que algo no le molestaba o disturbaba. Era cuestión de práctica y concurrencia. Pero se entretuvo con eso, con esconder lo que sentía, tanto que en el proceso puede que haya ignorado un poco a Cinco, intentando volver a trazar una distancia entre ambos por el bien de su corazón que enloquecía cada vez que lo veía.

Y ella se olvidó sobre las cosas del viaje en el tiempo, y aunque pensó que Cinco también lo hizo... la cruda verdad fue que no.

 

_____

 

—¿Cinco?—Llamó Vanya mientras se adentraba en la cocina, mirando al contrario prepararse uno de sus usuales sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y malvaviscos, se sintió como un déjà vu que la hizo regresar a aquel día en que hablaron por primera vez.

—¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?—Sin levantar la vista de su sándwich preguntó mientras con diligencia untaba la mantequilla de maní y esparcía los malvaviscos.

—No, es otra cosa—sonrojándose expresó, y aunque Cinco no tuviera idea de lo que se tratara, parecía que sí debido a que sus movimientos se congelaron brevemente.

—Oh... bueno, sé que algo cálido o dulce funciona para el dolor—expresó mientras alzaba su mirada, así que si lo sabía, Vanya miro a otra parte.

—Tengo mis pastillas—le recordó mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su camisa.

—Cierto, entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?—Frunciendo el ceño preguntó, recostándose por la mesa mientras le miraba con expectación.

—Esperar a que hagan efecto, supongo, ¿tú?—Susurró mientras lo veía engullir aquel sándwich con ganas, levemente recordó que apenas había tocado su cena, luciendo ausente y perdido.

—Pensando, como siempre, quizás demasiado—pareció realizar mientras miraba a su sándwich como si fuese el culpable.

—¿Tienes un interruptor de apagado?—Vanya se burló mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

—Sí, tú—admitió con perfecta naturalidad, como si el hecho de que ella fuese el interruptor de apagado de sus pensamientos fuese algo sabido, Vanya casi sintió a su cerebro hacer cortocircuito ante la declaración.

—Oh... y, amm, ¿c-cómo funciona?—Balbuceando levemente cuestionó, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas con timidez, Cinco pareció pensar.

—Supongo es instantáneo, te miro y solo... —susurró, mientras le miraba con tanta intensidad que Vanya incluso pudo sentir la calidez de sus ojos siendo transmitida hacia su cuerpo—, todo se detiene, como si mis pensamientos se descarrilarán o solo chocaran contra una pared—intentó explicar, bajando su mirada y rompiendo el momento, haciendo que Vanya sintiera que había salido de una burbuja hipnótica o algo así.

—Eso es... bastante gráfico de hecho—pensó en voz alta mientras pestañeaba levemente, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes y a su corazón latir fuera de sí.

—Genial, ¿no?—Con sencillez expresó mientras limpiaba sus manos, habiendo terminado su aperitivo nocturno.

—Cinco... ¿en qué andabas pensando últimamente?—Inquirió mientras lo observaba juntar el pan y guardar el tarro de la mantequilla y maní en un estante.

—Auto superación—dijo mientras terminaba de guardar los malvaviscos, girándose y contemplándola, luciendo serio y casi lejano.

—No me gusta como suena eso—admitió mientras miraba sus manos colocadas en su regazo.

—Eres demasiado perceptiva para tu propio bien, Vanya—apareciendo frente suyo Cinco aceptó, sonando amargado y triste, tentativamente ella alzó su mirada.

—No lo hagas—suplicó, sintiendo sus ojos aguarse, logrando que Cinco luciera descompuesto y culpable.

—Vanya... —dijo su nombre, como si le doliese, como si escondiese un millón de significados más.

—No importa lo que diga, ¿verdad? Te irás de todas formas—realizo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se alejaba, enfadada y casi frustrada, detrás suyo escuchó a Cinco seguirle.

—Espera, Vanya—con la voz algo estrangulada pidió.

—No, vete, ¿qué me importa? Haz lo que quieras—sentenció mientras se giraba a enfrentarlo debidamente, haciendo que Cinco se detuviera justo frente a ella—, pero si no te gusta lo que encuentres, no esperes que al regresar las cosas sigan igual—con una furia inexplicable masculló, Cinco abrió sus ojos ligeramente ante el tono de voz de Vanya, lleno de disgusto y disconformidad.

—No te enojes conmigo, sabes que no me gusta cuando te enojas, prometo qu-

—No, no lo hagas, no prometas nada—dolida pidió antes de correr escaleras arriba, era inútil hacerlo cuando Cinco podía, injustamente, teletransportarse, cosa que hizo para estar frente suyo.

—Lo estás haciendo apropósito, sabes que jamás podría marcharme dejándote así—con la voz algo quebrada y ojos llorosos espetó, Vanya estaba prácticamente frente a su pecho, y evitando mirarlo respondió:

—Entonces no lo hagas, no te vayas—rogó mientras cerraba sus ojos y tomando con sus manos su pijama lo atrajo a su cuerpo, él la abrazo en el acto.

—Pero...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué necesitas, Cinco? ¿Qué quieres demostrar?—Farfulló con rabia, negando en su pecho mientras le sentía estremecerse.

—Que puedo hacerlo, confía en mí, por favor...

—Es que... cada vez que hablas de ésto siento que te voy a perder—confesó mientras abría sus ojos y se alejaba de sus brazos, sintiéndose como una niña, Cinco lució destrozado ante su rechazo.

—Vanya, prometo que no me perderás, y lo sello con éste beso—tomándola desprevenida debido a sus palabras la besó, un suave roce cálido entre sus labios afelpados que se sintió como tocar el cielo, también se sintió húmedo y sin pensarlo demasiado ella se hundió en la íntima acción, rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos y fundiéndose con él, queriendo inmortalizar el momento para siempre en su mente.

Entonces Vanya lo supo esa noche, supo que Cinco no solo sería su ruina, sino que inevitablemente también, le rompería el corazón.


	3. Estela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella es una soñadora, viviendo en un mundo cruel el mundo de la fantasía es su escape, pero a veces esa parte oscura suya parece atraparla consigo.

—¿Hola?

Con inseguridad saluda, parpadeando repetidas veces debido al reflector que la alumbra directamente en el rostro, dejándola medianamente ciega, el esplendor es tal que siente que comienza a sudar y no sabe si es debido a la cálida luz o a los nervios del momento. Nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención de todas formas...

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Una voz gruesa e irreconocible inquiere, sonando desinteresada e incluso cansada, ella piensa que está bien, que ha estado escuchando todo el día gente con diferentes instrumentos que quieren ser reclutados en la orquesta Icarus, que no debe preocuparse por no entrar o por el sudor en sus manos que podrían hacer que su arco se resbale.

—Vanya...—susurra algo disuelta, con la mente en blanco, apenas recordando su nombre—. Vanya Har-Hargrevees—dice en voz alta y tartamudeando un poco, sintiendo la ansiedad consumirla por dentro, aún si ha tomado dos de sus pastillas antes de entrar a la audición.

—Disculpa, ¿puedes repetirlo de nuevo?—El señor que ahora puede ver sentado entre las butacas inquiere, con su mirada pegada a la lista frente a sus ojos, sin siquiera evaluarla.

—Me llamo...—algo frustrada comienza, no encontrando las palabras, sintiendo su lengua enredada y un nudo en la garganta—. Soy número siete—susurra algo bajo, impotente, y quizás por la acústica del lugar, extrañamente el hombre lo escucha.

—Oh, sí, aquí está-parece decir para sí mientras tacha algo en su lista-. Bien, toca algo-con un ademán de manos parece exigir.

Vanya traga algo de saliva, colocando el violín en su hombro izquierdo utiliza su barbilla como pinza para atajar al instrumento, luego de sentirlo bien sujeto y encontrar una buena posición exhala profundamente. Colocando el arco a la altura del violín, más precisamente de las cuerdas, comienza a crear algo de sonido decente. Ella cierra sus ojos para tranquilizarse un poco, para no sentir el peso de las miradas criticas sobre su figura, para imaginarse en un lugar irreal. Chaikovski ciertamente logrará calmarla y darle paz, como si el sonido que sale de las cuerdas pudiese transportarla a un lugar imaginario y completamente de su pertenencia, su propio reino privado en dónde puede ser lo que quiera, dónde puede sentirse invencible y poderosa.

—¿Vanya?

Aturdida se detiene, silenciando la composición, abriendo sus ojos algo asustada mientras mira su panorama de forma paranoica y aterrorizada. Pero para su sorpresa, el teatro se encuentra repleto, cada butaca antes vacía tiene una persona en ella ahora y la gente, extasiada, se levanta de sus lugares para aplaudirle.

Se siente insólito y... algo extraordinario.

—¡Felicidades, eres el primer violín!—De entre la multitud llena de gritos, aplausos y silbidos escucha a alguien exclamar, con ojos aguados Vanya se permite sonreír flojamente mientras observa el escenario con alguna que otra rosa que está siendo lanzada hacia ella.

—Gra-Gracias, oh, no saben cuánto tiempo he estado practicando y yo so-solo... muchas gracias—consternada susurra mientras deja el arco caer y siente que la mano que sostiene su violín tiembla. 

—Lo lograste, número siete, sabía que no eras un completo fracaso—una voz tras su espalda suelta con altanería, y petrificándose en su lugar, Vanya nota por la periferia de su ojo a su padre posicionarse lentamente frente suyo, tapando un poco la vista que tenía de la gente adorándola. 

—Q-Qué... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Susurra en un hilito de voz, sus ojos que escocen liberan sus lágrimas ahora, pero su padre se nota indiferente ante su rostro lagrimoso.

—¿Qué dices, número siete? Soy tu padre, ¿no? Es obvio que estaría en tu primera audición para entrar a una orquesta, tengo que decir que no es la mejor pero en tu primer intento conseguiste el primer violín lo que puede considerarse como una victoria—elabora mientras ajusta su monóculo, su voz carente de sentimientos desentona con su sonrisa que se nota falsa, pero nada de eso le importa a la pequeña Vanya que solo quiere abrazarlo—. Niños, digan algo por la victoria de su hermana—repentinamente Reginald parece regañar y aturdida Vanya se gira y contempla a sus demás hermanos.

—Muy bien hecho, hermana—Allison es la primera en felicitar mientras se acerca a ella y la abraza, Vanya se encuentra muy consternada para siquiera corresponder la acción, quedándose lánguida y con sus brazos muertos a los costados de su cuerpo, sin reacción.

—Rápido, número tres, no eres la única esperando para abrazarla—escucha a uno de sus hermanos decir y... un momento, ¿acaso esa era la voz de Cinco? Cuando Allison se aleja rueda sus ojos antes de guiñarle y retroceder, pero Vanya es rápidamente envuelta en otros brazos, unos más cálidos y fuertes.

—Sabía que lo lograrías—sonando petulante se jacta, Vanya siente que su respiración se detiene y sus lágrimas aumentan.

—Q-Qué... Cinco, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que tú...

—¿Creíste qué me lo perdería? Dios, Vanya, no te defraudaría de esa forma—luciendo algo ofendido mientras se aleja dice, es más alto que ella y con rasgos faciales maduros, es extraño, no se nota como él.

—Pero tú...

—Ugh, ahí viene Ben y Klaus—sonando irritado comenta mientras se aleja y Vanya se ve envuelta en otro bombardeo de abrazo fraternal, cuando huele la colonia que Ben solía usar siente que comienza a temblar.

—¿Qué? ¿Realmente eres tú Ben?—Aturdida murmura mientras sus brazos cobran vida y envuelven ambas figuras.

—¡Lo lograste, literalmente les diste una patada musical a esos idiotas!—Klaus exclama mientras se aleja, todo su rostro se nota encendido como un árbol de Navidad, brillando de felicidad.

—Sabíamos que lo harías-suavemente Ben le confiesa como si se tratara de una especie de secreto entre ambos, con su astuta sonrisa usual, con esa que portaba el mismo día que él...

—Apártense, la asfixian—Diego se queja mientras hace que tanto número seis como cuatro se alejen de ella—, íbamos a traerte rosas pero alguien se olvidó de ponerlas en el auto—Diego le cuenta mientras pone una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo, como si la confortara de alguna manera.

—Cállate, número dos—Luther gruñe mientras corre su mano y se abre paso, abrazándola también, levantándola ligeramente del suelo mientras la hace dar vueltas por el aire—. Eres increíble—le susurra en el oído y Vanya siente que ha tenido suficiente.

—¡Basta, basta!—Pide, ruega por algo de piedad, de misericordia-. ¡Bájame, número uno!-Exclama al ver que no le hace caso, perplejo Luther le hace caso, dejándola suavemente en el suelo y con mucho cuidado, cosa que en el pasado nunca tuvo en consideración con ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Vanya?—Allison cuestiona, mientras sus demás hermanos que se encuentran haciendo un semicírculo sobre ella le miran con preocupación y desconcierto.

—¿Por qué son tan crueles conmigo? ¿Por qué me hacen ésto?

—¿Es por las rosas? ¡Te dije que debíamos comprar algunas en el camino!—Klaus se queja con Ben, quien le mira confundido.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Diego cuestiona, sonando incluso preocupado también y es solo, todo es ficción porque Diego nunca... y la cosa con Cinco y Ben tampoco porque ambos se habían...

—Ido—murmura, encontrando la palabra que parecía colgar de la punta de su lengua, Vanya alza su mirada hacia sus demás hermanos—. Ustedes dos se habían ido—susurra con más determinación mientras apunta a Cinco y Ben, quienes se miran confundidos entre ellos.

—Vanya, ¿de qué estás hablando?—Cinco inquiere mientras avanza un paso, luciendo como si quisiera volver a abrazarla nuevamente pero Vanya no puede, no podrá con otro abrazo más, teme desmoronarse si la vuelven a tocar.

—Te fuiste...—con algo de enfado le dice a un desorientado Cinco—, y luego Ben... luego él...—susurra, abrazándose a si misma en busca de desahogo, mirando a número seis con tristeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Estamos todos aquí—Luther expresa confundido, mirando a sus hermanos como si repasara mentalmente que todos estuvieran presentes.

—¿Quieres descansar? Esa audición realmente debió agotarte-Allison propone, dando un paso adelanta también, Vanya niega mientras retrocede, observando como sus hermanos la miran a ella, la miran como si estuviera loca, paranoica y no... ella no está siendo...

—No es mi primera audición—susurra bajito, mirando el escenario de madera ausente, notando lo desgatado que está la madera debido a la pintura agrietada.

—¿Puedes repetir lo qué has dicho?—Escucha a Luther decir y Vanya cierra sus ojos, temiendo volver a abrirlos.

—No es mi primera audición—medio exclama, presionando sus párpados con fuerzas mientras siente sus húmedas mejillas darle escalofríos cuando el viento sopla y... ¿cómo incluso hay viento allí dentro?

—Oh, bueno, entonces-

—No son reales—interrumpiendo a Klaus declara, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente, notando a sus hermanos algo difuminados.

—¡Vanya!

 

_____

 

—...oh, gracias a Dios, finalmente despiertas...—le escucha decir, Vanya parpadea mientras siente que está siendo sostenida por alguien, otro cuerpo la está abrazando—, ¿sabes? Ya estabas comenzando a asustarme—suena como si bromeara pero el temblor de su cuerpo le dice que realmente está preocupado.

—Lo siento, Leonard—se disculpa mientras cierra sus ojos e intenta controlar su respiración, se deja confortar por el hombre, acurrucándose en su pecho.

—¿Mal sueño?—Inquiere en un susurro mientras acaricia sus fríos brazos, Vanya asiente, algo adormecida nuevamente por las caricias y el afecto en sus palabras.

—Eso fue una pesadilla—declara mientras abre sus ojos y mira su habitación apenas iluminada, escuchando el sonido de la ciudad desde su ventana por dónde nota el ambiente nocturno en todo su esplendor.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Yo...—comienza, algo insegura, sin saber si contarle—, obtuve el primer violín—admite mientras flexiona sus piernas y las atrae un poco hacia su estómago, sintiéndose como una niña siendo consolada.

—Oh...—suena casi decepcionado—, bueno, ¿eso no es tan malo, verdad?

—No, no lo es...—considera mientras esconde su cabeza bajo su barbilla, intentando encontrar un hogar, un lugar al cuál permanecer.

—Tranquila, ya verás que todo mejorará, solo...—ella le interrumpe mientras se aleja, sintiéndose repentinamente un poco ahogada, asfixiada entre esos brazos ajenos y que se sienten desconocidos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me daré una ducha para despejar un poco mi mente—responde mientras se arrastra entre las sábanas y se levanta, sintiendo el piso frío de madera estremecerla un poco.

—Está bien, ¿quieres qué prepare algo de té?—Ofrece y Vanya se detiene en la puerta del baño, girándose y sonriéndole a un despeinado Leonard.

—¿Qué tal vodka?—Juega mientras el contrario resopla y se levanta de la cama, caminando fuera de la habitación.

—Vanya...—parece advertir mientras se va.

—Solo bromeaba—se burla mientras le ve abandonar su habitación, al mismo tiempo que ella deja de sonreír, suspirando entra a su baño y enciende la luz.

El reflejo del espejo la asusta brevemente, mostrando una imagen que no reconoce, una Vanya que incluso luce inocente y vulnerable, qué broma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Centrado en algunos años después de que Cinco viajara al futuro, más precisamente cuando Vanya tiene veintiséis.


	4. Lamento

Quizás sea porque tiene dieciséis años y está cansada...

Ha pasado un tiempo yendo a un conservatorio por orden de su padre, practicando horas y horas sinfonías y composiciones musicales de personajes famosos que han muerto. Es aburrido, por decir lo menos, detesta cada gramo de la monotonía que pasa en aquél lugar. Se ha vuelto amargada y escéptica con el pasar de los años, sin realmente ver el sentido o motivo a las cosas, desanimada. Pogo luce preocupado por ella cada vez que regresa en su bicicleta del conservatorio por las tardes, con su pesado estuche que contiene su preciado violín en su espalda y el cansancio hundiéndose en sus rasgos faciales.

—¿Le gustaría qué su madre le preparé un té, señorita Vanya?—Amable como es propone mientras le ayuda con su estuche, pero ella niega, algo cansada; pensando con burla en como dice madre y no aquella máquina echa de hojalata creado por tu desastroso padre incapaz de dar amor.

—No, gracias Pogo, pero preferiría descansar un poco—admite mientras el contrario asiente, comprensivo mientras se marcha en silencio de la sala de estar principal, dejándola sola y pensativa.

Él nunca la llamó número siete, no, siempre fue la señorita Vanya, es casi aborrecible. Ignorando aquél hecho deja su estuche en uno de los sofás y camina con soltura por la academia, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, apresurada por llegar a su habitación y tirarse en su cama.

 

_____

 

Se despierta agitada, sintiendo su corazón latiendo a lo loco en su pecho, como un pajarito en una jaula desesperado por ser libre. Aterrada se sienta en el suave colchón, en la soledad y privacidad de su habitación derrama algunas lágrimas, palpando el dolor ficticio en su piel, sintiendo toques fantasmales en su abdomen que luego se vuelven despiadados y brutales.

A menudo se encuentra con esas pesadillas, ni siquiera sabe de dónde salen, como si una parte suya fuera realmente oscura y triste.

—Tranquila, solo fue un estúpido sueño—susurra para sí mientras flexiona sus rodillas y los atrae a su pecho, descansando su cabeza entre el espacio de su pecho y rodillas, cerrando sus ojos e intentando inútilmente calmarse.

Extraña a Cinco, mucho. Si él estuviera aún aquí ella correría inmediatamente a su habitación sin dudar, acurrucándose en su cama junto a su cálido cuerpo, sintiéndose segura y protegida. Su llanto, que inicialmente comienza por su pesadilla cambia de motivo, ahora llora por Cinco y su partida. 

 

_____

 

No es alguien extrovertida o interesante, al menos, siempre se calificó así, quizás se deba a su infancia y familia. Tampoco habla mucho, la mayor parte de las veces se mantiene en silencio y prefiere la acción de observar, escuchar y apreciar los detalles difícilmente perceptibles, viendo lo que nadie más es capaz de ver, traspasando esa capa superficial y tocando fondo; se siente divertido a veces, como un juego. Esa es la razón por la cuál no ha hecho muchos amigos en su conservatorio, tampoco es como si los necesitara, a veces siente que sus hermanos son demasiado para ella y sus momentos solitarios en el conservatorio son bienvenidos.

Cuando regresa a la academia la encuentra prácticamente desolada, lo ignora, suponiendo que habrán ido a otra misión. Con un extraño hambre se escabulle en la cocina y se prepara un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y malvaviscos, es extraño, antes los detestaba pero con el paso del tiempo aprendió a adquirirle el gusto. Lo hace para no perder el filo hilo que siente la conecta con Cinco, para no perder la costumbre, para no olvidarle... a diferencia de sus hermanos que parecieron asumir la ausencia de Cinco luego de un mes Vanya no es así, ella no podría olvidar a alguien tan fácilmente, ella no podría olvidar a nadie en esa casa fácilmente.

—Llegas temprano hoy, cariño—detrás suyo escucha a Grace decir, la sobresalta un poco, haciéndola sentir como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo.

—Y-Yo... sí—susurra sin saber muy bien que responder, su madre se ríe levemente mientras se acerca a ella y limpia el pequeño desastre que ha hecho en la mesa preparando el sándwich.

—¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Te gustaría tocarme algo más tarde?

Vanya la contempla en silencio, observando cada movimiento espeluznantemente humano que realiza, detallando cada expresión facial, analizando su tono de voz y palabras; no entiende muy bien el motivo, pero comienza a lagrimear, quizás sea su amabilidad o interés fingido, pero algo dentro suyo parece resquebrajarse un poco.

—Ma... Mamá—llama con la voz estrangulada mientras una alarmada Grace se gira a contemplarla.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué está mal?—Inquiere con evidente preocupación mientras parece evaluarla críticamente con la mirada en busca de alguna lesión o herida, Vanya niega, algo confundida.

—Yo...—le dice mientras su madre la toma del rostro y la mira con intensidad—, creo que yo estoy muy mal—admite mientras se deja consolar por aquél robot, que la abraza y parece darle mucho más amor que cualquier persona en esa familia, y eso que ella ni siquiera era real.

—¿Estás en esos días, cariño?—Cuestiona lentamente, como si temiera asustarla, Vanya niega mientras se aleja del frío tacto.

—No pero... ésta mañana devolví el desayuno y creo que con ello las pastillas—confiesa algo avergonzada y tímida, sabe que aquellos huevos revueltos le sentaron pesado pero tenía miedo de decirle.

—¡Oh, no, dulzura! Eso está muy mal, ve inmediatamente a tomar tus pastillas—retrocediendo Grace parece exigir mientras se cruza de brazos y frunce su ceño, luciendo casi decepcionada y sorprendiendo un poco a Vanya, usualmente ella se hubiera aterrorizado más por el hecho de que haya vomitado el desayuno que de sus pastillas.

—Pero...

—En éste mismo instante, Vanya—usando su nombre como advertencia ordena, sin dejarle otra opción, suspirando decide ceder.

—Está bien—murmura mientras se limpia sus mejillas húmedas, sintiéndose repentinamente patética y tonta, insignificante.

—¿Y cariño? No olvides que te amo—antes de pasar el umbral de la cocina le recuerda, Vanya se gira con una sonrisa tentativa a contemplarle.

—Yo también te amo, mamá—admite antes de marcharse.

Es extraño el poder que las palabras tienen, al menos en ella, quien sabe es una persona influenciable y fácil de manipular, un par de palabras dulces proviniendo de la correcta persona podrían realmente repararla por completo. 

 

_____ 

 

No sabe como ha terminado allí, bueno, si que sabe, es el estudio prohibido de su padre después de todo y aunque está al tanto de que tiene cámaras de vigilancias por todas partes se había sentido algo valiente aquella tarde de otoño. Ella solo quería un poco de tinta china que sabe que su padre tiene a montones en uno de sus cajones, por eso se escabulle cuando sale con sus demás hermanos a una misión, entrando de puntillas de pies con un objetivo en mente, el intimidante escritorio de caoba de su padre. 

—Aquí estás—susurra victoriosa mientras encuentra un poco de tinta oscura en los primeros cajones a la derecha, sonriente lo cierra con cuidado, tomando la tinta enfrascada en vidrio con cautela.

Fue una tarea bastante sencilla y que usualmente la habría aterrorizado, lo sabe pero quiso sentirse como uno de sus intrépidos personajes sacados de libro, quiso experimentar la euforia y emoción a través de algo que para otros podría resultar insignificante. Vanya cree que lo es todo, su pequeña aventura epica ha concluido, pero antes de retirarse del escritorio y poner el pesado sillón de cuero escarlata en su lugar su mirada capta la libreta llena de notas de su padre. Para ella, quien ama a los libros, es casi imposible no hecha un vistazo, total...

Eso no mataría a nadie, ¿verdad?

 

_____

 

—No deberías estar aquí—la voz suena inquebrantable y sumamente furiosa, quizás por sus estropeados planes, quizás por su insolente acción al entrar en su despacho.

Vanya siente que comprende de dónde vienen sus pesadillas ahora...

—Te tomaste tu tiempo, supongo que es inútil preguntarte como me encontraste teniendo en cuenta las cámaras ubicadas en cada rincón—susurra mientras se levanta de aquella solitaria cama con blando colchón, no sonando como ella, sino como hueco y vacío.

—Número siete, quiero que regreses inmediatamente a tu habitación y reflexiones sobre lo que has hecho—cruzándose de brazos y luciendo aterrado demanda, Vanya le contempla, carente de emociones.

—¿Por qué tú no haces eso?—Replica, sintiendo sus entrañas temblar pero intentando no mostrar nada en el exterior, perfeccionando aquella máscara facial que siempre usa.

—¿Qué? Te atreves a desafiar mis palabras, eso es insoburdinación y sabes perfectamente que aquí no-

—¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas encerrada aquí? ¿Cómo lo hiciste en el pasado, cuándo tenía apenas cuatro años?—Masculla mientras tensa su mandíbula, presionando sus dientes con fuerza mientras entrecierra sus ojos, su padre ni siquiera parpadea.

—Número siete, no volveré a repetirlo—bajando la mirada mientras saca su reloj de bolsillo comenta, como si todo el asunto le pareciera trivial e insulso, desagradable incluso.

—Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto desde que llegué... ¿alguien más lo sabía?—Inquiere mientras observa la oscura habitación insonorizada—. Alguien más debe saberlo, ¿Pogo es tú cómplice? Luce como-

—¡Número siete, en éste mismo instante!—Pareciendo perder la paciencia y compostura exclama, su monóculo incluso salta de su lugar y todo, Vanya mira casi con fascinación el rostro encolerizado de su padre.

Es la primera vez que lo ve haciendo otro tipo de expresión facial que no sea de apatía.

—Pero lo que aún no me entra en la cabeza es como pude haberme olvidado de algo así, alguien debe de... Oh, ¡oh! Fue Allison, ¿a qué sí? Vamos, papi, quita esa cara larga de tu rostro—con una sonrisa maniática se burla, viendo una vena sobresaltándose en su frente, como si estuviera a punto de reventar.

—¿Crees qué lo hice para herirte? Eras incontrolable, deberías agradecerme, sin mí hubieras explotado hace mucho tiempo—parece jactarse con agriedad e insipidez, mirándola nuevamente de esa forma fría y glacial, como si no fuera más que un insecto que puede pisar.

—¿Entonces qué? Solo me mantienes drogada mientras me aíslas de todos, haciéndome sentir inferior y poca cosa cuando realmente yo podría...—se detiene en medio de su desahogo, realizando algo en medio de sus palabras, sintiendo sus ojos brillar ante el conocimiento y el rostro de su padre apagarse con cautela—, ah, lo entiendo ahora, me temes, ¿verdad?

—Ésto no es un juego, número siete—endureciendo su rostro aún más (si es que se puede) escupe con rabia.

—Jamás lo fue, ¿me viste reír?—Con acidez le replica, mirándole con desafió, sin miedo mientras comienza a sentirse más ligera—. Aún no puedo creer que Allison te hubiera ayudado, tiene sentido, con ese rostro angelical no es más que una-

—Sin improperios en ésta casa—la detiene y Vanya casi sonríe ante la ternura desagradable que toda la escena le está causando.

—Upsi, lo había olvidado, papi, cuánto lo lamento—fingiendo tristeza confiesa mientras avanza unos pasos, su padre parece afilar su mirada, observando sus movimientos como si esperara violencia.

—Número siete, será mejor que no dejes de tomar tus pastillas—advierte, no, le amenaza mientras ella sale de aquella habitación rodeándolo y con una sonrisa secreta.

—Creo que voy entendiendo las cosas ahora, señor Monóculo—ignorando sus palabras confiesa antes de irse por aquel oscuro y tétrico pasillo.


	5. Todopoderosa

Siente como si se estuviera volviendo loca.

Luego de lo sucedido con Ben las cosas parecieron volverse más lúgubres en la academia. Antes, cuando la alarma sonaba indicando una misión sus hermanos salían sonrientes y vivarachos de sus habitaciones, portando sus relucientes trajes con orgullo, apostando sobre quien salvaría el mundo primero y tonterías como esas... ahora lo hacen de forma desganada y triste, pensando en quién será el próximo en hacer un movimiento en falso, notando por primera vez que más allá de la glorificación y fama, la idolatración y atención, no son invencibles, al final del día siguen siendo humanos que pueden morir.

Lucen aterrados.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Vanya se encuentra comiendo una bolsa de frituras cuando Klaus cae a su lado en el sofá, luciendo cansado y exhausto, mirando la pequeña televisión con ausencia.

—¿Cómo hice qué?—Inquiere curiosa mientras le da una repasada de pies a cabezas, viste unas espantosas medias rosas que cree pertenecen a Allison junto con unos pantalones pijamas rojos y una camisa colorida, su atuendo ciertamente desentona con su triste aura depresiva.

—Que el viejo parezca odiarte tanto que ni siquiera te mira—susurra con acidez, recostando su cabeza en su hombro sin siquiera pedir perdón, Vanya lo deja pasar mientras come otra papita.

—Hmm, siendo ordinaria, quizás—se burla, sintiendo la sonrisa extenderse por su rostro ante su propio chiste privado, Klaus ni parece notarlo.

—Oh, cómo quisiera ser ordinario también—parece desear en un suspiro.

—¿De verdad?—Algo atónita inquiere, sintiendo su ruloso cabello hacerle cosquillas en su mejilla derecha, Klaus asiente levemente.

—Sí, luego de lo sucedido con...—no continúa, deteniéndose mientras parece temblar, Vanya quisiera abrazarlo—, mierda, ni siquiera puedo decir su estúpido nombre—gruñe mientras ríe levemente, riendo mientras llora.

—Klaus...

—¿Ahora qué, hermanita? ¿Me vas a consolar?—Alejándose de su hombro y dándole la espalda se burla con amargura, Vanya observa su delgada figura frágil, él siempre fue frágil, escondiendo sus sentimientos bajo una sonrisa.

—Claro que si—abrazándolo desde la espalda acepta, dejando que la bolsa de frituras se deslice entre ambos.

—Realmente no te merecemos, ¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso soy un hermano de mierda, luego de lo sucedido con Cinco nadie te consoló—parece recordar con tristeza, Vanya sonríe levemente, cerrando sus ojos mientras siente su corazón sangrar al escuchar aquél nombre.

—¿A eso se debía tu pregunta?—Murmura mientras siente poder escuchar los latidos del corazón de Klaus a través de su vulnerable columna vertebral, su camisa es tan fina que su mejilla derecha puede sentir los huesos sobresalientes de su espalda.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo lidiaste con ello por ti misma?

—No lo hice, aún me desmorono algunas noches—acepta mientras cierra sus ojos.

—Sí, recuerdo escuchar tu llanto desde la habitación de Cinco algunas noches, decido que es mejor dejarte sola a interrumpirte—parece aceptar con desilusión, como si realizara lo mal hermano que es, Vanya piensa que es un fantástico hermano justamente por no entrometerse en sus asuntos.

—Oh, Dios, que vergonzoso—se burla, riendo ligeramente, sintiendo la espalda de Klaus retumbar cuando él parece reír un poco también.

—Tranquila, estoy igual ahora y todos simplemente parecen... más preocupados por ellos mismos que lo sucedido con él—sonando molesto dice, Vanya rodea su pequeño abdomen con sus brazos, mirando por la televisión el canal de noticias.

—Con el paso del tiempo dejará de doler—promete.

—Yo quiero que deje de doler ahora...

 

_____

 

Luego de lo de Ben las cosas cambian... para peor.

Allison parece desplazar a Luther lejos, mientras que Diego parece refugiarse en sus entrenamientos exhaustivo, incluso Klaus se nota lejos. Ella sabe que las cosas están patas arribas en la academia, sabe que su padre elige ignorar el problema y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, sabe que Pogo quiere decir realmente más de lo que hace y que su madre nunca dejará de sonreír superficialmente pero, ¿qué puede ella hacer? Ella no es una heroína como sus hermanos, ¿cómo serlo cuándo todo el mundo parece presionarla para que interprete el papel de villana?

Y oh, decide, ella podría interpretarlo realmente bien... cosa que decide no hacer.

Vanya Hargreeves le dará por sexta vez consecutiva el beneficio de la duda a su familia.

 

_____

 

—Es divertido, ¿sabes? Tú aquí y yo allá—Klaus comenta, sobresaltándola un poco, ella se gira con sus mejillas cálidas, rubor que es rápidamente drenado al ver el estado desalineado de su hermano quien parece tambalearse con una sonrisa floja en el rostro.

—Klaus... ¿estás bien?—Levantándose con cuidado y lentitud de la cama cuestiona, viendo los pantalones grises medio caídos y aquella bata verde manzana mostrar un poco de su pálido y delgado pecho que tiene moretones, ¿acaso son esos chupones?

—Oh, nunca he estado tan bien en toda mi vida—riéndose acepta, recostándose por el umbral de la puerta mientras sigue riendo, como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste de toda la historia o algo así. El movimiento parece atraer un olor a la sensible nariz de Vanya, un hedor insoportable y que la hace toser, un aroma desagradable que sale del contaminado cuerpo de Klaus.

—¿Qué es ese aroma?—Arrugando su nariz cuestiona mientras nota algo en la mano derecha de su hermano, quien solo se mantiene en pie debido a que está recostado por el marco de la puerta mientras observa el techo como si realmente viera algo allí.

Siempre le asustó eso de él, la forma en que Klaus parecía ver cosas dónde no estaban, escuchar dónde nadie hablaba, y aunque Vanya siempre supo que se trataba de sus poderes aún así era algo imposible a lo cuál acostumbrarse.

—No tengo idea, ¿quieres?—Con una sonrisa desecha pregunta mientras pone frente sus narices lo que parece ser un cigarrillo blanco.

—¿Qué? Klaus, dámelo—enojada y algo decepcionada ordena mientras tiene su mano con su palma extendida, con su ceño fruncido y ojos asustado, su hermano se ríe y luego imita su postura.

—Oh, mírate señorita gruñona, toda preocupada y...—luego de parpadear un poco y borrar su sonrisa añade—, asustada.

—Lo digo en serio, solo, ¿por favor?—Suplica mientras siente sus ojos escocer, Klaus le mira levemente antes de suspirar y dejar caer el apestoso cigarrillo en su palma abierto, Vanya sisea un poco antes de agarrarlo con su otra mano.

—¡Bien, aquí tienes, aguafiestas! De todas formas conseguiré otro—masculla mientras se gira, casi cayendo al suelo por su acción y solo evitando eso mientras se ataja del pomo de la puerta.

—Espera, Klaus—Vanya pide mientras avanza un paso, colocando su mano en su espalda, Klaus se aleja como si su toque quemara, girándose rápidamente mientras la contempla fijamente, ambos quedando a centímetros entre sus rostro.

—¿No es divertido? Tú siempre aquí, en la habitación de Cinco, y yo siempre allá, en la de Ben—susurra mientras una lágrima se escapa de uno de sus ojos, antes de que Vanya pueda borrar el rastro él ya ha retrocedido, dándole la espalda mientras en silencio sale de la habitación.

Vanya cierra la habitación de un portazo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y sus ojos aguarse, sintiendo la habitación de Cinco contaminada con aquel aborrecible aroma asqueroso que parece incrustarse bajo su piel para no marcharse jamás.

 

_____

 

Algo ha cambiado luego de la muerte de Ben, pero no algo, sino todo.

Luther parece enfrascarse en su idea de ir al espacio y proteger al planeta tierra desde la Luna, Allison comienza a trazar su futuro, Diego comienza a escaparse por la noche hurtadillas de la academia y Vanya... ella solo quiere hacer algo para que las cosas mejoren.

—¿Allison, puedo pasar?—Con inseguridad pregunta luego de golpear un par de veces en la puerta semiabierta.

—Sí, adelante—una suave voz parece cantar, Vanya se adentra en la habitación, sintiéndose como si entrara en un mundo al cuál no pertenece—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede?—Desde su tocador y sin siquiera mirarle cuestiona.

—Es solo... ¿podrías hablar con Luther? Se nota algo, bueno, ¿loco?—Decidiendo ser honesta y directa le explica, Allison se gira desde su lugar en su silla mientras le contempla con intensidad, luciendo casi divertida.

—Pfff, ¿por qué debería desgastarme hablándole? Solo desperdicio saliva y además, tengo grandes proyectos en los cuáles enfocarme... así como él tiene los suyos—expresa, dejando de verse divertida y pasando a notarse algo sombría.

—Pero...

—Despierta, Vanya, él no dejará ésta estúpida casa aún si soy yo quien le preguntase—expone mientras pone sus ojos en blanco y juega con un mechón de su cabello planchado, como si intentara lucir aburrida y no sumamente dolida.

—No lo sabes, ¿acaso has intentado decirle sobre cómo te sientes?—Pregunta mientras se abraza así misma, no sintiéndose muy cómodo hablando sobre ésto con ella, aún si se supone es su hermana.

—No pero, es bastante obvio, preferiría vernos a todos morir antes que abandonar a papá. Además, ¿qué te importa?—Inquiere amargamente antes de enarcar una ceja y mirarla de forma prejuiciosa, como si la estuviera juzgando en silencio.

—Bueno, eres mi hermana y yo solo...

—Bu, no me vengas con eso, ¿acaso te gusta Luther ahora o qué?—Cruzándose de brazos mientras alza su mentón de forma intimidante pregunta.

—¿Qué? Allison, yo no...

—Ah, claro, es que con la partida de Cinco debes fijar otro objetivo, ¿verdad? Sabía que-

—Cállate, ¿qué dices?—Espantada le interrumpe, sin siquiera medir sus palabras, demasiado asqueada por lo que sale de la boca de Allison para limitarse o tener cuidado.

—La verdad, ¿por qué no vas tras Diego mejor? Él al menos no se nota tan neurótico—aconseja mientras se gira y le da la espalda nuevamente, concentrándose en el reflejo que el espejo le da y comenzando a peinar su cabello.

—Ni siquiera sé que vine a hacer aquí—masculla mientras toma el pomo dorado de la puerta con fuerza.

—Yo tampoco, Vanya, hablándome como si fuéramos amigas cuando nunca me has dirigido la palabra antes—Allison escupe mientras se observa el rostro con atención, ignorándola por completo.

—¿Disculpa?—Algo ofendida dice, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos están escuchando.

—Y cuando finalmente me hablas lo primero que sale de tu boca no es nada más ni nada menos que preocupación por Luther, por favor, ¿qué hay acerca de mi?—Finaliza en un susurro mientras sus ojos se posan en su figura, Vanya se queda congelada en medio del umbral de la puerta, parpadeando levemente.

—Allison...

—No, te callas y me escuchas, no porque hayamos compartido la misma casa signifique que tienes derecho a hablarme, no eres como nosotros y nunca lo serás, es más, me sorprende que sigas aquí con toda la indiferencia que recibes—sonando enojada farfulla, posando su mirada nuevamente en su rostro, sin siquiera pensar en como sus palabras dañan.

—Realmente no tienes corazón—Vanya susurra mientras siente sus ojos escocer.

—¿Eso te hace una santa? No eres más que alguien muy enfocada en su dolor y pérdida por Cinco para siquiera levantar la vista y ver lo que ocurre alrededor, deja de victimizarte y comienza a hacer algo al respecto—parece burlarse duramente mientras comienza a trenzar su cabello con una sonrisa diabólica.

—¿Sabes qué? Quizás lo haga, solo espero que no te retractes de esto y me pidas perdón luego—enfadada dice entre dientes.

—Oh, Vanya, deberías ir a ver ese ego—riendo levemente es lo último que escucha antes de cerrar la habitación de Allison con un portazo.

Es lo que te pasa al intentar hacer algo bueno en esa familia...

 

_____

 

No es sorprendente que aquella noche no pueda dormir, rodando en su cama con pensamientos desalentadores, sintiendo su soledad palpitar como una herida que sangra. Para despejarse decide hacerse un poco de té, algo que calme sus nervios, esa ansia que la quema por dentro y que sus pastillas parecen no poder controlar. Sucede cuando sube por las escaleras y va hacia su habitación, en el pasillo es dónde escucha unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación contigua a la de número uno.

—Diego, ¿qué haces?—Luego de abrir la puerta inquiere, notando a su hermano cargar una pesada mochila que parece a punto de estallar en su espalda, encontrándose en el marco de su ventana como si estuviera a punto de...

—¿No es obvio? Me marcho—parece burlarse con una sonrisa que no le llega a sus ojos, desde su posición, Vanya puede notar los nudillos blancos de Diego apretar el marco de madera de la ventana.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué?—Algo estupefacta pregunta, notando la silueta de número dos temblar.

—Vanya, sé racional, estamos todos en un punto muerto ahora—explica, logrando erizarla ante la palabra usada, él parece notarlo y se baja del marco de la ventana.

—No digas eso—ella susurra mientras sus manos aprieta el dobladillo de su pijama, sintiéndose de repente como una niña pequeña y Diego, tan lejano y adulto, tomando sus propias decisiones que aunque no parezcan ser las mejores son decisiones al fin y al cabo.

Es comprensible, todo allí fueron niños forzados a crecer, a madurar sin siquiera pedirlo.

—Ah, es verdad, Ben... como sea, era metafóricamente y bueno, li-literal—tartamudea un poco al final, y aún en la oscuridad, puede verle sonrojarse ante su error.

No, él aún era el pequeño Diego con problemas para pronunciar ciertas letras, exasperado cuando no podía y enojado cuando se reían de él.

—¿A dónde irás?—Pregunta mientras se abraza así misma, mordiendo su labio inferior para no romperse y llorar allí mismo, Diego se cruza de brazos mientras parece pensar.

—A cualquier lugar que no sea éste—determina con una sonrisa mientras le mira de nuevo.

—Oh...

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?—Con ojos resplandecientes inquiere.

—No puedo, y-yo...

—¿Qué te retiene aquí de todas formas? ¿Una habitación vacía? ¿Una pintura encima de una chimenea?—Parece burlarse, pero en sus ojos, Vanya nota cuánto le duele.

—Diego...

—Nunca sé que le viste de todas formas, él sólo se lo buscó, siempre impulsivo y obstinado—gruñe mientras mira hacia el exterior, hacia el callejón ubicado a un costado de la academia, dónde podrá escaparse con éxito por las escaleras de incendios.

—Cuídate, Diego—decide despedirse, con honestidad y preocupación, sintiendo su corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho al pensar en otra muerte.

—Tú también, Vanya—con una sonrisa triste susurra mientras con pasos silenciosos se acerca.

Cuando se va, luego de darle un beso en la mejilla, ella se siente un poco más rota.

 

_____

 

Grace le realiza un lavado de estómago a Klaus al día siguiente, pues al parecer consumió muchas píldoras para dormir de forma ''accidental''; tanto Vanya como Luther no se lo tragan pero deciden dejarlo pasar.

—¿Así qué Diego se fue?—Cuestiona mientras salen de la sala de enfermería, Vanya asiente, algo entumecida aún.

—Sí, él sólo...

—Bien—le interrumpe mientras pasa de ella y camina por el pasillo, Vanya convierte sus manos en puños mientras se gira a ver la silueta enorme de Luther alejándose.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?!—Exclama, logrando que número uno se gira, luciendo sorprendido—. Es que... ¿es qué acaso en verdad no tienes corazón?—Termina en un susurro, mientras baja la vista y utiliza su largo cabello como cortina para ocultar su adolorido rostro.

—No es como si alguien lo fuera a extrañar de todas formas, no era más que un estorbo que quería robar mi lugar—de forma infantil responde con sencillez mientras se encoge de hombros, sonando despreocupado y aburrido.

—Yo lo voy a extrañar—gruñe mientras alza su fruncida mirada hacia un desinteresado número uno.

—Tú no cuentas—se burla con una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada de superioridad.

—Oh, ¿lo dices por qué no tengo poderes?—Brama con enojo, pero su hermano, ni se inmuta mientras la mira de la misma forma en que Reginald lo hace.

—Sabes que todo se basa en eso en esta casa, Vanya, deja de ser tan dramática—poniendo sus ojos en blanco de la misma forma en que Allison lo hace comenta.

—No, eres tú quien debería dejar de ser tan idiota—replica con ira ferviente mientras tensa su mandíbula y mentalmente se obliga a contar hasta diez para no perder el control.

—¿Q-Qué has dicho?—Boquiabierto y con los ojos ligeramente abiertos inquiere en un balbuceo.

—Lo oíste, señor quiero ir a la luna porque soy pésimo expresando mi dolor y sentimientos hacia la chica que amo—se mofa, decidiendo ser ella la sarcástica, la abusadora.

—No sabes una mierda—gruñe él mientras avanza unos pasos y queda peligrosamente cerca de ella, como si intentara intimidarla usando su altura y mirada letal, pero eso no funcionará con Vanya, se necesita más que un niño intentado ser un adulto para asustarle de verdad.

—Oh, Luther, sé más de lo que crees—afirma con resentimiento, el contrario, enarca una ceja con escepticismo.

—¿Y qué? ¿Crees qué yo no? ¿Crees qué todos en ésta casa no lo sabemos? La forma en que lloras a veces en su habitación como una damisela a punto de ser ejecutada, corta la mierda y comienza a superarlo—parece ordenarle, perdiendo un poco el control mientras respira agitadamente y arruga su nariz.

—¿Tú me vas a hablar sobre superar?—Sin poder evitarlo bromea con una sonrisa para nada amigable.

—Lo haré, porque soy genial y sé hacer de todo—como un niño consentido se da aires, con esa sonrisa presuntuosa que Vanya ha visto miles de veces impresas en las revistas y en las entrevistas de la televisión.

—Ahí te equivocas, Luther, no eres más que alguien que se encuentra huyendo en éste instante.

—Al menos huyo y no soy una persona triste y lúgubre como tú—escupe irritado, borrando la sonrisa y mirándole con dureza—, ¿sabes por qué nadie se te acercaba a hablarte? Porque con solo verte nos sentíamos depresivos, porque siempre eras tú quien nos alejabas, ¡y no trates de mentir!

—Yo jamás....

—Por favor, Vanya, eras más accesible de niña pero luego de lo de Cinco simplemente te encerraste sin dejar a nadie entrar, mirando ese estúpido cartón de leche con la foto de Cinco impreso en él todas las mañanas con aire ausente, ¡eso no es saludable!—Le grita directamente en el rostro, como un niño que ha explotado, Vanya se aleja con ojos aguosos.

—¿Sabes qué Luther? Vete a la mierda—masculla mientras retrocede y se gira, comenzando a alejarse.

—Muy maduro de tu parte, hermana...

 

______

 

Ella se encierra en el baño luego de su altercado con Luther, sintiendo como si no pudiera respirar correctamente, como si todo lo que hubiera vivido hasta ahora hubiera sido una mentira. Pensó que era invisible en esa casa, como un solitario fantasma que recorría la academia en silencio, pero al parecer, sus hermanos eran más observadores de lo que pensó, y también más feroces... 

—De verdad quieres creer en ello, ¿no? Qué son tus dulces hermanos, qué les importas—escucha a la voz decir, ella niega, cerrando sus ojos mientras presiona con más fuerza el lavado.

Cállate, cállate, cállate, ¡no hables!

—Ellos son mis hermanos, aún si dicen lo contrario, aún si son muy tercos para admitirlo—susurra mientras abre sus ojos y deja que las lágrimas fluyan, sintiendo su visión borrosa y desenfocada, apenas logrando distinguir el blanco lavado.

—Pero ahora no éstas tan segura, ¿verdad?—Parece burlarse, aquella voz distorsionada y casi demoníaca, es maligno pero...

—Siempre han estado allí para mi—se intenta convencer mientras alza la vista hacia su reflejo, que a diferencia de ella, no está llorando ni luciendo como un desastre andante.

—Eso es mentira, yo he estado allí para ti, ¿recuerdas?—Escupe mientras posa sus manos en la superficie del vidrio al otro lado—. ¿ Recuerdas cuándo Diego te tiró ''accidentalmente'' un cuchillo que rozó tu mejilla y la hizo sangrar? ¿O qué tal esa vez que Klaus se olvidó de ti apropósito en el arenero, dejándote sola y por tu cuenta porque no querías jugar a sus estúpidos juegos? Recuerdo cuando Ben te encerró en el armario mientras jugaban a las escondidas y fingieron tardar horas en encontrarte, mientras tú, toda ansiosa y tonta esperabas a que te encontrasen para luego darte cuenta de lo que hicieron y casi tener un ataque de pánico porque te habían encerrado y no podías salir, porque eres claustrofóbica y todos ellos lo sabían... Estuve allí cuando hiciste un pacto con Allison en donde se prometieron mutuamente no hablarse durante un mes, fue en ese tiempo que Reginald los hizo asistir a una secundaria privada para ganar el visto bueno de la gente—con acidez cuenta.

—No, no, papá le dijo que se alejara de mí en público porque....

—¡No, Vanya, él no dijo absolutamente nada de eso! ¡Ella lo inventó todo! Y tú cómo lo tonta que eras lo creíste, ni siquiera tuvo que usar sus poderes en ti para conseguir lo que quería, yéndose por el pasillo escolar con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras tú te quedaste parada allí, sola y sin saber que hacer, con aquel ridículo vestido rosado que te pusiste sólo porque ella te dijo que te hacía ver como una princesa—con acidez parece remorar.

—Te equivocas—susurra no tan convencida, retrocediendo unos pasos mientras mira la Vanya pequeña atrapada al otro lado del espejo, una Vanya que la mira como si no fuera nada.

No, no, no, no, no, ¡no tú también!

—¿Qué tal de cuando ibas a los entrenamientos, a intentar encajar un poco, ayudar mientras todos te ignoraban pero tomaban de la botella de agua que les dabas con agresividad y sin siquiera mirarte, cómo si fuera una puta entidad invisible?

—Éramos pequeños y ellos solo...

—¡Deja de justificarlos! Tal vez no recuerdas eso pero yo sí, yo lo hago, recuerdo cada uno de esos momentos, recuerdo cuando Diego se burlaba de ti y Luther ponía los ojos en blanco cuando no estabas mirando porque tu mera presencia en la misma habitación le molestaba... lo recuerdo todo, todo eso que eliges olvidar.

—Nosotros...

—Pero no dejaré que te olvides de eso, Vanya, porque eso hace una familia de verdad, comparte el dolor para aligerarlo y tú solo... tienes tanto dolor dentro de ti—con una mirada suave susurra con tristeza—, pero puedo quitarte todos esos sentimientos, solo confía en mi y te mostraré, deja que te ayude y que este allí para ti.

—Quería creerlo, realmente quería creer que ellos podrían cambiar—susurra algo ida, sin sentirse por completo presente en aquel pequeño baño, hablando al reflejo más joven que muestra el espejo como una lunática demente.

—Puedo arreglar cosas, vamos, ¿realmente crees qué les importas de verdad? Eres una desgracia ante sus ojos, una mancha en su perfecto retrato, una vergüenza.

—Pero...

—Si te desvanecieras hoy nadie lo notaría, nadie se daría cuenta y allí afuera no tienes nadie quien te cuide.

—Pero mamá y Pogo...

—Débiles, harían lo que él diga y sabes porqué—con ojos vacíos murmura.

—Porque todavía creen que a él le importa—Vanya susurra roboticamente.

—Correcto, ¡ding, ding, ding!—Su reflejo de trece años expresa con una sonrisa monstruosa.

—Creo es momento de acabar con todos—asimila ella con una sonrisa nauseabunda, sintiendo pesadas esas palabras para alguien quien solo tiene diecisiete años.

—¡Mátalos, ¿qué más da?!

Termina con el sufrimiento y dolor de éste miserable mundo de una vez por todas...


	6. Abominación

—¿Por qué no le muestras...? ¡¿Por qué no le muestras que clase de abominación eres?!

 

_____

 

 

—Lamento no poder dejarte hacer eso, aunque créeme, estaría honrada de poder verlo con mis propios ojos.

Ella parpadeó ante la desconocida voz que fue capaz de escuchar, confundida intentó moverse de dónde sea que estuviera, sintiéndose entumecida y lánguida. Todo dolía, su cuerpo, su cabeza, sus movimientos; ¿qué le ha pasado? ¿Qué le han hecho? Pestañeando un poco alzó su vista, percibiendo un aroma putrefacto y notando que se encontraba en el callejón apestoso a un lado de la academia, ¿qué hacía ella allí? Luego de minutos realizó que estaba sentada en el suelo, con su espalda pegada a la pegajosa y húmeda pared que se encontraba siendo usada como respaldo. 

—¿Quién eres?—Susurró con dificultad, sintiendo su voz raposa, como si hubiera estado gritando, incluso pudo saborear la sangre en su boca.

—¿Yo? Oh, nadie importante comparado a ti, cariño, aunque si en verdad quieres saber me dicen La Encargada—con una voz sumamente irritante se presentó, Vanya alzo su cabeza y la miró, aunque su mundo girara aún y todo se viera desenfocado y borroso pudo distinguir a la mujer parada a metros suyo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó nuevamente mientras ponía la palma de su mano en la fría y áspera pared, intentando pararse, la dama con cabello platino que vestía una gabardina oscura y lentes de Sol pareció debatirse entre ayudarla o dejarla sola.

—Bueno, esa es toda una pregunta—dijo, riéndose como si lo hiciera de un chiste privado, Vanya le miró a medida que se levantaba, sintiendo sus piernas temblar como si fueran masillas.

—¿Podrías responderla? ¿O acaso es demasiado complicado para tí hacerlo?—Sonando ruda y grosera escupió, observando con impaciencia a la mujer que desentonaba completamente con su entorno, Vanya se sentía cansada y como si un camión la hubiera arrollado más de una vez.

No estaba para juegos, y la señora pareció notarlo, sonriendo con aquellos labios pintados de rojo carmesí que se curvaron de forma maliciosa por su rostro pálido.

—Verás, Vanya, en realidad he venido aquí con el propósito de persuadirte de que no hagas lo que sea que estabas por hacer ahora—explicó con lentitud, como si estuviera hablando con una niña de cinco años en vez de con una adolescente de dieciocho años, sonando casi como Grace.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—Con recelo y desconfianza replicó, atajándose con ayuda de la pared para mantenerse parada y mirando a La Encargada con sospecha.

—Bueno, ¿acaso me he confundido? Creí que eras número siete, miembro de la Academia de...

—Corta la mierda, por alguna razón no te creo nada—gruñó mientras se acercó más a la pared, sintiendo que esa mujer representaba un amenaza.

—Eres más astuta de lo que me contaron—mientras se sacaba sus lentes dijo, su otra mano sostenía con fuerza y seguridad un maletín, y por alguna razón Vanya quiso saber el contenido que ocultaba dentro.

—¿De dónde eres?—Susurró sin pensar, con la vista pegada en el maletín, sin notar la mirada maliciosa que la señora le otorgó.

—Bastante astuta—repitió sonando maravillada, escondiendo algo bajo ese viscoso tono de voz que a Vanya le resultaba inquietante y desagradable por alguna razón desconocida—. Pertenezco a una organización llamada La Comisión que resuelve mediante la eliminación de objetivos cualquier amenaza que atente con nuestro principal trabajo, el cuál es que nos aseguremos que todos los eventos que se suponen deban suceder... sucedan—contó mientras le miraba con orgullo, Vanya enarcó una ceja, ¿quién de las dos era realmente la trastornada en aquél callejón?

—Ya, entonces, hipotéticamente hablando de si lo que has dicho verdad... ¿soy una amenaza?—Con lentitud mientras seguía procesando sus palabras inquirió, frunciendo su ceño y entre cerrando sus ojos, la mujer sonrío enormemente a cambio, mostrando sus blancos dientes mientras negaba con diversión.

—No, oh, no, querida, de lejos lo eres pero, hay algunas cuestiones que-

—¿Cómo, precisamente, sabías de lo que estaba a punto de hacer?—Decidió interrumpir, sintiéndose estúpida al pensar mejor en sus palabras, La Encargada se notó satisfecha con su pregunta.

—Te lo dije, trabajo para-

—Has viajado en el tiempo—adivinó mientras con nuevos ojos la observaba, la mujer asintió, luciendo complacida mientras sus ojos la contemplaban como si ella fuera alguna clase de fenómeno extraordinario.

—Lo hice, y creo poder persuadirte para convencerte de que retrases lo que has intentado hacer—aseguró mientras pareció buscar algo en sus bolsillos, Vanya le miró con una ceja enarcada, sintiéndose más como ella misma para esa altura.

—¿Por qué crees que te haría caso? Hasta dónde yo sé, podría matarte en éste mismo instante, solo bastaría con que chasquee mis dedos—se jactó con altanería, sonriendo vorazmente mientras miraba a la mujer con una diversión insana.

—Es verdad, pero, ¿no te gustaría ver a Número Cinco una vez más antes de... explotarlo todo?

 

_____

 

Vanya observó las pastillas con suspicacia y recelo. Antes de irse, La Encargada le dijo que las volviera a tomar nuevamente, que sabía que no podía controlar sus poderes por sí misma, y lamentablemente tuvo que darle la razón. Ella aún era inexperta y aunque las pastillas hayan estado fuera de su sistema luego de un mes sus poderes tardaron casi dos meses más en despertar por completo, quizás porque ella no sabía como invocarlos, o porque las pastillas realmente hicieron su trabajo luego de todo ese tiempo.

—Oh, hey, ¿saliste temprano?—Entrando en el departamento como si le perteneciera cuestionó mientras se acercaba besarle en la sien.

Vanya cerró sus ojos ante la acción, hambrienta por amor, por afecto y cariño.

—Sí, creo que pronto podría comenzar a dar clases particularmente—admitió mientras volvía a abrir sus ojos, viéndolo poner sus cosas en el sofá e ir a la cocina, ella le miró algo ausente.

—¿De verdad? Eso es estupendo y... ¿las estás volviendo a tomar de nuevo?—Inquirió mientras se detenía en el umbral y observaba su mano, Vanya también lo hizo, bajando la vista y mirando el frasco amarillo de plástico nuevamente.

—Creí que sería buena idea—murmuró de esa forma tímida y nerviosa con la cuál siempre se expresaba de pequeña—, sé lo que dijiste acerca de ser más natural y eso pero, no creo poder vivir sin ellas, Leonard—finalizó con fingida exasperación y ansiedad, el nombrado pareció endulzar su mirada mientras se acerca a ella con cautela.

—Está bien, es tú decisión de todas formas—con los hombros caídos murmuró, deteniéndose a mitad de camino y mirando al suelo, con el ceño fruncido y como si no supiera que hacer a continuación.

—Hey, ven aquí—llamó, mientras el contrario obedeció, sentándose en el reposabrazos del sofá mientras ella lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para un incomodo abrazo debido a la posición—, ¿estamos bien, verdad?

—Es tú decisión, Vanya, y prometo respetarla—aseguró mientras ella sonrío aliviadamente.

—Eres un encanto—se burló mientras le besaba en la mandíbula fugazmente antes de que él se alejara, cuando Leonard se levantó nuevamente, estaba algo sonrojado y avergonzado.

—Lo sé, iré a ducharme, ¿qué quieres para cenar?—Cuestionó mientras la miró con expectación, ella lo pensó por un segundo antes de sonreír.

—¿Tailandés?

—Me tienes—aceptó con una sonrisa antes de darle la espalda y alejarse.

La sonrisa de Vanya se borró en cuanto Leonard se perdió por el pasillo, de reojo miró su mochila, viendo el archivo de Leonard Peabody, no, de Harold Jenkins sobresalir levemente. La Encargada se lo había dado junto con sus pastillas antes de marcharse, diciéndole que si lo leía comprendería todo. Vanya calculó el tiempo que tenía antes de que Leonard terminase con su ducha. Alrededor de media hora, especuló, mientras tomaba el archivo sin emoción alguna y se disponía a leerlo.

Lo único que esperaba sacar de todo éso era que sus términos y condiciones que había hecho con aquella extraña mujer se cumpliesen, porque de lo contrario, bueno, digamos que el infierno sería traído a la Tierra...

**Author's Note:**

> Ésto será como un conjuto de drabbles y one-shots que estarán íntimamente relacionados con mi obra ''You killed me on the moon'' que será publicada próximamente ~♡


End file.
